An individual's “states” (i.e., happy, depressed, fearful) embody “state dependent behaviors” (smiling, inactivity, lashing out). By examples: persons suffering from PTSD are suspended in a state of trauma, and within that traumatized state, a set of negatively reactive behaviors are expressed. Outside of the traumatized state, the set of PTSD behaviors are less accessible. More positively, behaviors related to a calm state generally exclude the actions associated with trauma, stress and anxiety. Ideally, one would be able control his/her emotions so as to achieve positive states and sustain constructive behaviors. Unfortunately, the control of one's states can be elusive.
There is thus a need for systems and methods for more effectively controlling state dependent behaviors of individuals.